Lost But Not Forgotten
by Petals for my Magic
Summary: 8 years after the incident at the Spirit World, Chihiro become a famous writer. She still remember the promise, and long for her lover to come and take her away. Will the promise come true? Or it just her another false hope?
1. Vivid Memories

**Hello guys, this is Petals for my Magic (kinda weird name, but soon you will know why I chose this name :P). Maybe not much of you know about my last fanfic, because it's written in Vietnamese, and to be honest, it's the suckest thing I could think of, since I was young and unexperienced back then. I didn't think of anything straight, so it was so unorganized. Now I return, with a new wind of change. I have changed nearly everything, from the way of writing, to the inspiration, the story, and most of all, the dedication I am and will put into this story. Hope you guys will support this. I love you a lot, you know that :D.**

**With no further ado, let me introduce to you my second fanfic *jumps like a maniac***

**LOST BUT NOT FORGOTTEN**

**Chapter 1: Vivid Memories**

**-o-**

"Welcome everyone to tonight's edition of "Young and Famous", the show where we talk about the famous yet young people. And please welcome today's special guest, Ogino Chihiro, the famous young writer who has just received an award for her last book "Journey To A New World"."

"Thank you so much, Akano-san. It's very please to meet you."

"I'm very please too, Ogino-san. So until now, you are the youngest guest, and also the most famous one."

"Oh don't say that. You're making me blush."

"Lady and gentleman, Ogino Chihiro! So can you tell me about this book, and why it is so popular like this."

"Well, as you have read, this is a book about my imaginary me traveling into a totally different world, like I have described "a completely opposite to where we're living." I got this idea when I was quite young, maybe about 10 when I first heard of the story "Alice in Wonderland." And I loved it a lot, since I was in quite a bad mood and caught up in a situation when almost everyone would choose to suicide."

"Wow! That's quite a story there. So can you tell us about that?"

"Of course. It was a beautiful day in the summer, and we were traveling to our new home, because we'd just moved in. My father had a new job, so we had to move away to a place near my father's workplace. Back then, I was so upset and down since I couldn't meet my friends anymore. And when we were lost, my dad ran down a mysterious path that he believed to be a shortcut to our home. We went down the path, but soon, everything turned to an…eerie scene, with statue everywhere, and a two-faced rock in the middle of the road. And we stopped in front of an amusement park…"

"Really? What is that amusement park anyway?"

"I have no idea either. It didn't have a name. My father said that in the past they sometimes built random parks and dumped it when they went bankrupt. So anyway, we entered the park, spent 3 days there, kinda rough, but we managed to get out of there."

"You sound like someone who was caught up in a terrible situation. Can you tell us more about that?"

"It's my own secret, so sorry everyone…And soon after that, I realized that my parents had eaten too much poisonous food, and their bodies began to refuse to take anything in. When I heard about this, I was so sad. I knew that someday they will leave me, but I didn't expect it to happen so soon like that. In my parents' final days, I sat on their beds and tried to sooth them. They were still kinda scared after the incident. And one day, my mother told me that I had to live on. I still remember quite clearly what they said. "Don't give up on it dear. Maybe we leave you now, but remember, we are always in your heart. So don't forget us, because we're not gonna forget you."."

"I see. So you have been through quite a lot."

"No no, it's ok. I don't hold any grieves anymore. After my parents had passed away, I started to live on my own. It was very difficult, and sometimes I just wanted to give up, but the thought of them watching and cheering for me kept me sane for the last couple of years. And one night, when I was sleeping, I heard my parents talking to me. They told me to, you know, make them alive in this world."

"You mean your parents told you to write a story about them?"

"Yeah you can say that. So I spent more than a year to write down the story. Never have I done such a hard challenge like that. And when I finish writing it, I was quite lost, you know, because I didn't know what to do with this story. At first, I tried to send to the newspaper's office, but they refused, because it was so unrealistic and kids didn't like it now. I tried to send my script to the publisher, but they all rejected my story. Until my uncle, who is working for Marina Books, decided to read my story, and turned out, he was quite interested with the story. So he decided to send and publish it. He made 10 copies and gave it to his friends' children to watch their reaction about this, and you know what, it really did. They loved it a lot."

"I can see that. You have obviously made such an impact to the children."

"Oh yes. And then the publisher wanted to make more copies, so I signed a contract with them. First they only gave me about 300 USD, because they were afraid of risking too much in this. But they were wrong, because the day after they had sent the copies to all bookstores, it were sold out! I couldn't believe it! Sold. Out! The publisher wanted to cooperate with me, so they agreed to raise my salary, and re-release a new version with my name on the cover. After about 1 weeks, the number of books that had been sold was more than thousands! And not just kids, adults, even elders read them too. It's like I've brought magic to their lives."

"Yes indeed. I love it a lot, and so does my children. So can you tell us what is your plan in the future?"

"I haven't thought about that yet, to be honest. I thought I just wrote this for fun, and for repaying the debt to my parents. But everything is not what it seems, you know. The future seems quite strange to me though. The only thing goes through my mind right now is that I will keep writing more and more to give my beloved fans more amazing story."

"I'm sure you are. I guess your parents will be very proud of you. Maybe right now, they are watching this talkshow from heaven too. Congratulations on your success."

"Thank you very much. And thank you everyone for joining with me tonight. I really appreciated. I haven't thought that one day I will be sitting here, chatting with the one and only Akano-san. It nevers run though my mind for once you know."

"And here we are right now, so start thinking about it. All right, that's it for tonight's talkshow. A round of applause for miss Ogino Chihiro, everyone! Goodbye, and may your work will go further and further."

"Thanks. You too, Akano-san. Goodnight everyone. You know I love you a lot!"

…..

"Ogino Chihiro has showed us that age is not the limited of success. A young, I must say pretty young, writer that has came this far with just her first story. A story that has broken nearly every rules of today's. A story full of adventures, imagination, and most of all, the love between the imaginary "me" and this dragon of her. I wonder how far can she get if she continues to go on this path…"

…..

"I've just received a news that Ogino Chihiro, the famous writer of "Journey To A New World", has just been hit by a car. The ambulance is taking her to the hospital. I'm here at the scene, and I can tell, this is quite terrible. There is blood all over the place. And standing next to me was a witness of the accident, Mr. Takahashi. Can you tell us what happened?"

"Of coure. When she was walking, some psycho drove so carelessly. And when she stopped to cross the road, they ran over her. Her head hit the hard ground, and there's a lot of blood on the ground. I guess her ankle has also broken as well, since she can't stand up after being hit. It's very terrible, and I hope those bastards will be killed for their crime."

"Thank you so much. I'm Kami, live at the scene…"

…..

"Miss Ogino Chihiro has just got out of the hospital. Ogino-san, can you tell us about the accident."

"Get away from me! Get out! I don't want to talk right now! Get the hell out of here! Now!"

…..

"Where is Ogino Chihiro right now? What happened to that once beautiful soul? No one will ever know."

-o-

**Hi guys, sorry for the lack of storyline. Since this is a short report of the interview and what's running through her memories, so I don't write so detailed, just to let you guess. I'm kinda mean, you know :P**


	2. Can't Let go

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my fanfic. That was kinda crazy when I decided to open a story that way. I guess it did make some of you confuse. Well, I just want to open the story with a simple dream, because I do like dreaming :P. Anyway, a hard working day today, and still try to write the next chapter for my beloved reader. Hope you're gonna enjoy this. And sorry for the bad writing. My fault :D**

**LOST BUT NOT FORGOTTEN**

**Chapter 2: Can't Let Go.**

**-O-**

Chihiro woke up with a start. She had just had a nightmare, and trickles of sweat formed on her forehead. She couldn't understand why she kept having nightmares nowaday. And all of them shared the same thing. They are all flashbacks of the times after the accident. Every single night, she would wake up in the middle of the night, panting heavily and sometimes almost screamed out loud, startled almost everyone around. The picture of her lying in the middle of the road, a pool of blood covered her injured head, and her body limped against the ground kept flashing non-stop. She could remember clearly the horror face of the driver, the sudden cry out of everyone around her, and most of all, those eyes that kept staring at her. She lied on the ground, helplessly searching for help but to no avail. Maybe her pleading eyes didn't help at all. The last thing she knew before falling into unconciousness, she saw a man with a pretty familiar face came over and picked her up, carried her in bridal style across the street. Feeling no more energy left, she passed out on his chest, quite surprised by how hard yet warm it was.

She always pondered over who could that be. He never showed up again, and she didn't bother asking, for she had so much to worry then. But that face, it seems so familiar, yet she couldn't tell who exactly he was. Maybe that was just her feelings. Maybe.

She checked the clock. It was 3 in the morning. _Great! I can't sleep now. _She thought out loud. Didn't want to sleep anymore, she got out the bed, dragged her body to the balcony. She stood there, enjoying the calm and beautiful atmosphere of the night. She closed her eyes, lettting the wind caress her soft and pinky cheeks. Her long and brownie hair flew freely, synchronizing itself with the steady rymthe of the wind. Then she open the eyes and stared at the sky. Although there were just a few stars on the sky, it was bright enough to light the whole sky. And the moon stood in the middle of the sky, adding a soft and unique white to the background. Black clouds chasing each other so childishly, making her smile. Looking at the view made her remember when she sat on the balcony at the bathhouse, watching the train went by while listening to the endless whining from Lin. She smiled at the memory. She remembered holding the river spirit's medicine in her hand, and she couldn't stop smelling it since it reminded her of her beloved dragon…

Dragon…Her heart fluttered at the thought. She remembered how he had promised her 8 years ago, and how she had followed it. She was so naïve back then. She blamed herself. The great Ogino Chihiro that had rescued her parents, beated the evil witch, helped a dragon get his name back, and still she couldn't just speak another word about that. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize a single drop of tear left her eyes. She missed him so much, so much that sometimes she just wanted to throw everything away and went back to the tunnel to find him again. She wanted to see him so badly. It'd been 8 years, 8 long years, and she knew that she couldn't take this any longer. _Does he still remember me? Does he still remember this little brat that has feelings for him? _She had no idea either.

Choosing a place to sit down behind her, she kept staring at the sky, her head just ran through the memories over and over again. Suddenly, she spotted a white figure in the sky. She stood up immediately, eyes still kept watching it. _Could it be…? Haku? _Her heart quickened its pace at the mere thought. She had longed to see him, and could this be it? Could this be her dream come true? Could she see the one she had loved after all these years? Could it be true?

She just wanted to jump off this balcony and flew to him just to see him. She wanted to see his face, ran her fingers through his green hair, touched his face with her own hands, and most of all, she wanted to see those emerald eyes again. She wanted it so badly that she didn't realize that she was screaming with her own voice. "Haku! I'm over here!"

But soon, all her hopes and dreams were gone when the white figure left the sky. She stood there, watched as the sky mocking at her. Why is life so unfair to her like this? First her parents left her so soon, then the one she loved most now left her. What else could it be? Dying? Whatever. She didn't care anymore. She had suffered enough disappointment and despair now. She would not cry now. She would not show her soft and affectional side now. She needed to keep her spirit up and fight till the end. That was what her parents wanted at her. That was what everyone wanted at her. And especially, she thought, that was what Haku wanted at her.

The wind was so soft that it took away her strength left. She soon fell into a deep slumber on the rocking chair, her mouth kept mumbling the name of the dragon she loved, the one that had stolen her heart and the one that had taught her to be brave. "Haku…"

…

"Ogino-san! Ogino-san! Wake up! It's morning now." Her maid, Mako, slightly shook her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, and turned her head to see Mako sitting next to her. "Wake up now Ogino-san. You've been sleeping here the whole night now. It's not good for your health, you know." Mako said with a worried face. But Chihiro smiled at her. "It's ok Mako. I just want to take a breath, that's all." She tried to stand up, but her body froze. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried.

"Careful now. You've slept in that awkward position, so you need to let your body stretch itself first. Don't force it. I can stay with you until you feel better." Mako smiled, and that made her master feel good too. "Thanks Mako."

Then Mako sat down next to Chihiro. "So what were you thinking?" Mako asked. Chihiro sighed when trying to remember about last night. "You already know. Why bother asking?" Chihiro said, still looking at the ground.

"You know, sometimes you just need to talk and everything will be alright." Mako put her hand on Chihiro's shoulder, patted it slightly to calm her down.

"It's happened everynight, Mako. I can't take any sleeping pills more. The doctor said that I may have a stroke if I keep doing this." Until then, Chihiro pulled her head to her knees, tears threatened to spill out.

"It's ok. I'm here with you, Ogino-san."

"I'm fine. And I've told you for a million time, stop calling me Ogino-san. Just call me Chihiro like everybody else. I'm not consider you my slave, for God's sake." Chihiro said, slightly smacked Mako's head.

"Ater what you've done to me, why shouldn't I call you master?"

"Because you're not my slave. You're my friend, remember?"

Snuggling to her friend's arm, Chihiro closed her eyes, trying to forget all the things that troubled her. Mako slowly stroke her hair, resist the urge to call her 'big baby'. "Stop thinking about calling me 'big baby', you dope." That caused Mako a little startle. "Hey I'm not…" But before she could speak anything more, Chihiro had fallen asleep.

Mako smiled, carefully hugged her master. "Sweet dream, my master." She whispered. Then she looked at the sky, her head wandered back to the days that had changed her life, the days when Chihiro took her in.

…

_It was a gloomy night. The sky was full of black clouds, and there was not a single streak of moonlight. It started raining heavily, and kept getting heavier by the time. Down on the road, there was no one walking on the street. The little town by then was a complete silence. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of wind rustling through the trees, the heavy droplets of rain kept pouring down, the barks from the dogs that were fighting for their food and place to sleep. All of them harmonized together, creating a symphony of unfortune. And in the middle of the symphony, there was a soft weeping of a young girl. She sat in the corner of a small house, didn't care if the rain could kill her or not. She was wearing a small pink skirt that reached her knees, a short pink shirt that has a picture of a pony on it. She was holding her favorite teddy bear, kept it safe in her lap. She didn't wear anything on her feet. And there were a lot of cuts and bruises on her petite body. She keep crying, which just made the rain to pour harder._

"_Get out of here, you little slut! I don't have a daughter like you! Get out and play with that pathetic bear!" Came a loud voice inside of a house. She stood up, reluctantly dragging her body along the street. She didn't know where to go, since what she called 'family' had dumped her away. The rain just wouldn't stop, and so did her feet. It carried her to a marvelous house in the middle of the town, which she realized that was Chihiro's house. She wanted to knock, but then stopped. Why would she accept me? I'm just a little piece of garbage that doesn't deserve to live. She thought. When the light in the house turned on, her knees buckled, and she fell. Immediately the heat covered her body. She lied on the ground, still holding the beautiful teddy. She saw a little girl running from the house to the big gate, before completely blacked out._

…

"_Hey! Wake up! Hello, can you hear me?"_

_She slowly opened her eyes, looking at her surroundings. She tried to get up, but she couldn't feel anything at all. Seeing her trials, the girl in front of her rushed to her side, and carefully help her head. "Lie down. You're still too weak to sit up. Just lie down. And wait here. I'll go get some hot soup for you."_

_And the girl ran away, leaving her here, alone in the room. She took her time to study the room. It was a master bedroom with a big bed lying in the middle of the room. The room was painted with a dark green color, and up on the ceiling was a beautiful hand-crafted picture of a dragon and a girl. The girl seemed so happy to meet the dragon. She hugged the dragon's snout and tears falling freely from her eyes. "It's…so…beautiful…"_

"_Ah, I can see you have seen my masterpiece." She startled when hearing the soft voice coming from the door. There stood the girl that had save her life, and she was carrying a quite big bowl of soup. She turned her head to see the girl, but her neck was so badly hurt that it gave her a flinch when trying. "Don't force yourself so much. You're badly hurt when I found you." The girl sat, making her way to the bed._

"_Who…are you?" She asked the girl, her voice trembling. "I'm Ogino Chihiro, but you can call me Chihiro, or Chi like what my friends usually call me." Chihiro then put the bowl on the table next to the bed, and carefully put a hand behind her back, then slowly pulled her up, not forgetting to puff the pillow so she could sit comfortably._

"_Mind to tell me who you are and why you were sitting out there?" Chihiro asked while taking the bowl of soup. "I'm Mako Kizutsuke, or Mako for short. Nice to meet you, and thank you so much for rescuing me." She tried to bow, but her neck refused. Chihiro smiled. "Don't mention it. I'm just do what I have to do."_

_Scooping a little soup up, she carefully cooled it, and passed it to Mako. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Mako smiled and looked away._

"_C'mon. You need to eat something first, or your sick will get worse." Chihiro tried to make Mako eat the soup. After a couple of minutes, Mako began to enjoy the meal. It took nearly an hour to make her finish the whole bowl. That was never an easy challenge after all, thought Chihiro._

"_So can you tell me why you were out there? You were beaten to a pulp! What kind of bastard did this to you?" said Chihiro with fierce flashing in her eyes. Mako sat there, trying to calm herself after all those things she had been through. And after a brief moment, she began to tell everything from the beginning. Chihiro listened, clearly paying attention to every single details of the story. Sometimes she signaled Mako to stop so she could make that part clear._

"_And that's why I ended up here at your house." said Mako. Right then, tears began to fill her eyes. Chihiro pulled her into a hug, carepully patted her back. "It's ok. I'm here with you now. If you need a place to crash, you can stay here, if you want." Mako pulled her out, and looked at her, hope shining in her eyes. "Really?"_

_Chihiro nodded. "I'm desperately need someone to stay with me. It's so boring here, you know." Without another words, Mako hugged her, and started crying like a baby. "Thank you so much! I…I…"_

"_It's ok. Stop crying. You're making my beautiful shirt wet, you know." Chihiro could feel a soft vibration on her chest, telling her that Mako was smiling. Then she pulled apart, and put Mako back to bed. "You will sleep here tonight. Don't worry. A little sleep will make you feel better." She smiled and got up, but was held back by Mako. "Please don't leave me here alone." She pleaded._

"_Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Just sleep. You'll be alright." Chihiro smiled at her, and pulled her hands out. As she made her way to the door, she could hear Mako's soft voice. "Goodnight, sister."_

"_Goodnight, sister." She replied, and walked out of the door. Mako then quickly fell into a deep slumber, feeling happy because she knew there was someone who actually cared for her._

…

"Come on down, Chihiro! Breakfast is ready!"

In the middle of the room came a slumber monster. Her hair was tangled, turning into a horrible mess. Her eyes slowly looked around. And her sleepy voice sounded quite rasping and monstrous compared to the beautiful face. "Breakfast ready?"

"Well it's 12 now, so it's not breakfast anymore. But you still need breakfast too. It gives you energy to live. I don't know why you always skip breakfast. I mean, you can always ask me and I will cook you a delicious and nutritious breakfast, you know…"

"Stop talking please…" said Chihiro, but her words fell on deaf ears as Mako kept ranting on and on.

"…and you still doubt at my cooking skill. Well, take a look at this. Tada!" Mako said as she carried a plate of omelet and some bacons. The enchating smell woke Chihiro up, and she prepared to take a very big bite, when Mako stopped her in the middle of the track. "Are you not gonna clean yourself first?"

Chihiro groaned. "Is it necessary?"

Mako smile. "Yes, it is. Get your butt out of the chair and head to the bathroom please."

"Fine." Chihiro then stood up, and lazily made her way to the bathroom. "Wait." Chihiro turned around. "What?" She moaned.

"Read this before you go. It was sent this morning. And I think you're gonna like this." Mako smiled. Chihiro took the letter, and dragged herself to the bathroom. She closed the door so loudly, which made Mako smile.

"She can never grow up…"

[5 minutes later]

"WHAT?"

**-O-**

**Sorry for taking so long. I had a little difficulty in the emotional part. I'm suck at it :P So how was it? Pretty cool, huh? I get the idea of Mako's part when I was watching "Meet the Robinsons", and I'm telling you, I really like it. Must read the novel someday :D**

**Thanks for PinkPanther712 for your first review. It really touches me to read. And feel free to review, because it will help me make this story better.**

**And the last thing, if you're a fan of Geometry Dash, you will know about the name of this chapter right? Get it? (Lame joke -_-)**


	3. Theory of Everything

**Just wanna thank you for enjoying my story. True story: this morning when I woke up, I turned on the computer and went straight to . When I saw there were 3 reviews, I almost jumped off the roof :P Here is chapter 3, I hope you guys love it. Replies for reviews at the end of the chapter :P**

**LOST BUT NOT FORGOTTEN**

**Chapter 3: Theory of Everything.**

**-O-**

"WHAT?"

Chihiro frantically ran out the bathroom, her towel still wrapped around her body. She held the letter firmly in her hand, eyes flickered with surprise and happiness. She tried to keep a straight face, but judging from her shaking figure, she was probably doing her best to hold back her smile.

"Mako! What is this? Where did you get this? Is this a joke to you?" Mako looked up at the sudden outburst of Chihiro. She too, tried to keep a serious face.

"No, I'm not. I saw this in front of the door this morning. That and this." She took out a little package from her pocket and threw at her friend. Chihiro hastily grabbed the package, and opened it. Widening her eyes, she picked the little thing in the package out, and watched it with astonishment. It was some green furs, which she recognized immediately that it was Haku's green mane. She stood there, speechless.

"Chihiro? Chihiro? Hello, Earth call Mama Dreaming!" Mako stood in front of Chihiro, kept waving her hands in front of Chihiro's eyes.

"It's…it's…" stammered Chihiro.

"I know. It's Haku's mane. So this was sent by Haku. What's the big deal?"

Right then, Chihiro awoke from her daydream, and slapped Mako in the face. Mako screamed, rubbing her cheek. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I have waited for 8 years, Mako. Do you know that?" said Chihiro, eyes kept staring at the furs. Her feet refused to stand, so it began to lead her around the room. "I have waited for so long. I have prayed for his return for every single minute, and look at this," she shoved the furs into Mako's face. "he has replied to my prays. He gives me his mane, probably the thing he loves most. Which means he still loves me, still cares for me. I have to see him, Mako. I have to."

"Wait what?" Now was Mako's turn to slap Chihiro in the face. "Wake up and smell the coffee. You can't meet him. You did tell me that Haku told you not to come back, remember? So how can you meet him? Call him?"

"If I had to." said Chihiro, her voice full of determination.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Mako broke it. "What's in the letter? What did he say?"

Chihiro passed the letter to Mako. "Read this by yourself."

Mako took the letter, slowly opened it, and began to read the beautiful handwriting from Haku.

_Dear Chihiro,_

_I'm sorry for not visiting you for the last 8 years. I have some business to do. But I still miss you a lot. Every single days, I would wait for everything to be done so I can have time to check you out. I can't stop thinking about you, even when I was asleep._

_I will have a day-off on the second day, and I will meet you then. If you want to see me, hold the manes that I gave to you, silently call my name, and blow the manes away. I will be there._

_Love you,_

_Haku._

"He wants to meet you!" Mako exclaimed. "Your dreams have come true, you know. We should celebrate this!" But Chihiro wasn't in the mood of celebrating. Why didn't he say this sooner, so she would have more time to prepare. She didn't even know what to say to him. It had been 8 years, and there were a lot to say. She was so caught up in the train of thought that she didn't notice that Mako had put the letter in her hand.

"Wake up now Chihiro. Now is not the time for you to daydreaming." Mako shoved the food plate to Chihiro. "Eat your breakfast please, so I can cook lunch for you." Then Chihiro slowly went to her chair, and sat down. Somehow she just didn't want this to happen. She just didn't know what to do, what to say, how he look right now. _Is he still remember me? Will he recognize me? Is he still working for that ugly and mean witch? _Her mind kept thinking, wandered to every little details. Mako saw this, and sighed.

She made her way next to Chihiro, and sat down, putting her hands on Chihiro's shoulder. Startling, she turned around, her face turned pale all of a sudden. "Don't be afraid. I just want to help you, you know." Mako's voice was so soft and melodious, which making tears form on Chihiro's eyes. "Don't cry. It's ok, I'm here with you now."

Not be able to hold any longer, she hugged Mako, and started crying. "I miss him Mako." Chihiro said, her voice trembling with sadness. Mako smiled. "I know you do. And he will come here to see you, so you should be happy instead of sitting her weeping. What will he think when seeing you in this horrible…thing?" That didn't help though, because Chihiro started crying harder. "That's the thing I'm worrying now. What if he thinks that I'm too ugly for him?"

Mako slowly stroke her hair, and tried to sooth her with the same chorus. "It's ok. I'm here with you now. Don't cry." And after a couple of minutes, that worked, because Chihiro stopped crying and sat up. "Why would I cry now? I have to make myself better to make him happy." Mako widened her eyes, staring at her friend.

"What happened?" Mako asked.

"Nothing. Just…I realize that if I keep lying here weeping like a wimp, I may not see him again, since I just make myself uglier, make your shirt wet, make my eyes hurt too. Why bother crying when it caused quite a lot of trouble?" Chihiro wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand. Mako smiled.

"You did a really great job to scare me, you know." Then Mako shoved Chihiro out of her. "Now get out. And clean yourself up, again. It's time for lunch." And she looked at the plate. "I guess I have to dump this away."

But before she could touch the plate, Chihiro quickly took it, and swallowed the whole plate in, without chewing any. "Ow u ont ed o ow it aay(Now you don't need to throw it away)."

Mako smiled. "Fine. Get out of here before I puke on you. Haku won't like it when he can smell that horrible odor." Chihiro kicked her foot slightly, and ran straight to the bathroom. That make Mako laughed.

"That kiddo though."

…

7pm. The sky had turned to a soft and warm dark, and the moon shone brightly in the middle of the deep and vast ocean. A few stars twinkled from afar, seeming to blink at anyone looking at them. The wind flew through, innocently touched the skin of the girl standing on the rooftop. She closed her eyes, feeling the soft embrace of the wind. It had been such a long time since she had this kind of feeling, the exciting one. She kept looking at the star, imagine them chasing each other. And suddenly, the moon shone brighter, like it was yelling at their kids for making such a ruckus. The stars seemed to began crying, so the moon became softer and tried to sooth the stars. She smiled at her imagination. Sometimes she just acted like a little kid, but she liked it. It helped her to clear her head, and made her focus on the thing she wanted to do. Right now, it was meeting the dragon.

Mako was leaning against the door, looking at Chihiro. She wanted to enjoy the enchanting scenery, but there was something told her not to. She didn't know why though. Maybe it told her not to disrupt Chihiro's time. After all, she had waited for this, she wouldn't like it when someone tried to pull her out of her trance.

Half an hour had passed. After entertaining herself with the little story that she had made up, she took the manes from her pocket out, whispered the name of the dragon she loved, and blew it away. The moment she called his name, the manes glowed a dark green color. Then all of a sudden, the wind started howling in the air. Leaves rustling against each other from the trees, wind chimes began its harmony in such a peculiar way. Chihiro closed her eyes, preventing herself from getting her eyes blown off by the strong gust of wind. Then the manes in her hand started to fly by itself. Making it way up to the sky, it swirled along with the wind, gliding graciously to the unorthodox beat of the wind.

Knowing that it was her turn to go inside, Mako opened the door, stepping in, giving the privacy space for her friend. She was so happy when seeing her friend like that. She had never truly experienced how it felt to have a lover like that. But looking at herself, there was no way anyone would love this pitiful creature.

_Thank you Mako_. came a soft voice inside of her head.

Up in the air, the loud roar could be heard. Then a majestic creature appeared, its body reflected the moon's pure white. Its mane flew wildly at the flying speed of the creature. Its slender body followed the fast yet gentle beat of the wind, flying gloriously before Chihiro's very eyes. She smiled. It was him, the dragon she ever loved and cherished, the one she vowed to speak the famous three words. Resisting the urge to wave her hands at it, she smiled a large smile, shouting his name out loud. "Haku! I'm over here!"

But her voice fell on deaf ears, because when the dragon sensed that someone was calling his name, he then turned away, prepared to fly away. Chihiro then started panicking. No, this was not the way she wanted to be. Not her beloved dragon. He couldn't leave he here alone like her parents had. She couldn't suffer loneliness any longer. Her heart had tried its best to survive this long, and if the worst thing she had imagined inside of her head was true, then she had no idea how it gonna be.

'I need a distraction. Help me Mako!'

Inside of the house, Mako suddenly screamed, making Chihiro jumped. She turned around to find her friend lying on the ground, her hands smothered her breast. Oh no! She was having a heart attack! Realizing that her friend was in deep trouble, she quickly opened the door, rushed to her side and turned her around, just to see a frantic look on Mako's face. Sweat filled her forehead and cheeks, and her body was so cold. She was panting heavily, her face was turning into a ghastly pale. Her breath was ragged, trying her best to stifle the urge to scream again.

Chihiro patted her back. "Are you ok? Can I call the hospital?" said Chihiro, attempting to reach for the phone, but was held back by Mako, who tried to handle a smile on her face. "It's ok. I'm fine. Just a little hurt." Chihiro kept patting her back. After what seemed like hours, Mako was finally able to sit up. Her breath had returned to its original steady beat. Her eyes were filled of tears for she was crying when the pain relapsed.

"So." She tried to sound as happy as she could. "How is the meeting with your dragon?"

Chihiro didn't talk. For some reason, she really wanted to cry but she couldn't. Maybe because she had suffered lost and loneliness for so long, the feeling of hurt had gone away. For the last 8 years, everything she could dreamt of, everything she wanted to be true, finally turning to false hopes. She didn't want to believe in anything anymore. That was the last straw.

If there was any straw at all.

Sensing something not right, Mako looked Chihiro in the eyes. "What's wrong, Chi?" asked Mako.

"Nothing." She lied.

"How was the meeting?"

"It was nice." She lied again, feeling quite guilted for lying at her best and only friend.

"Well happy for you." Mako said, putting on her best smile. Then her eyes dropped on the package outside of the balcony. She pulled at Chihiro's sleeve, which made her out of her trance. "You might wanna look out of the balcony." said Mako.

Chihiro turned around, to find a package with a letter attached to it. Swiping her tears, she ran to the balcony, and picked up the package. She read at the cover, and not surprised to see it was another one from Haku. She carefully took the letter out, pulled the tie, and opened the package. She was quite stunned to see the thing inside of it. A white collar with a little dragon-shaped stone in the middle of it. She carefully traced the outline of the collar, and surprised to see that, it was Haku's own scale. He made this for her, but why didn't he show up to her? Thinking that the answer must be in the letter, she opened the letter and read it, her hands still clutched at the collar.

_Dear Chihiro,_

_I'm so sorry for abandoning you like that. It's just because I can't face you right now. I feel so imperfect to you. I have heard about you in the Human world. You are so famous right now. I mean, you're the author of the story about our little adventure, I mean, your adventure. You're so perfect, yet I am such a piece of garbage that doesn't even have the courage to face you, to meet the one I have fallen in love for those years._

_If you read this letter, I guess you may have seen the collar that I have made for you. And don't question about how I made it. I guess 5 years haven't been so wasteful to see the beautiful look of your face right now. I hope you like it, and keep it with yourself. It helps me to stay close to you, so you can feel the warmth when being with me. I know that may sounds like I'm a maniac. But the truth is, I love you Chihiro. I forever love you and will sacrifice my own life to see that you're better and live on. I vow to be your husband in the future, will have and hold you, to see you in a beautiful dress, taking my hand, and walking out of where you call "church". I want to be the part of your life, to fix all of the things I have caused you for the last couple of years._

_I want to be your soul mate, creating an eternal bond that connects us for the rest of our life. We will have the life you've always wanted, doing things that couples always do, and most of all, I will have another chance to stay with you. Don't worry, I won't leave your side, ever again. Promise?_

_I have another surprise for you. When you finishing the letter, walk to the balcony, and look up at the sky. Remember to keep the collar with you. It's a sign of your love, and I wish you would appreciate it and guard it with your own life._

_Your love,_

_Haku._

Chihiro folded the letter, and put on the collar. It shone around her neck, creating a radiant light that made Chihiro dazzle. Then she heard a big roar in the sky. Looking up, she saw Haku was flying towards her. Bracing herself, she closed her eyes, expecting a crash. _Oh boy, this is gonna be bad._

But it didn't happen. Instead, a warm feeling spreaded around her body. She wondered where that feeling came from.

_Open her eyes, Chihiro. _came a voice inside of her head.

Cracking her eyes open, she was surprised to see the dragon kissing her forehead, and looking at her. He was smiling, and his smile softened her by a hundred time. She carefully looked at his feature. His mane was a dark green, the same when she first found out about him. His slender body flew softly through the winds. His scales glimmered against the beautiful moonlight, sending his body on a white flame. He was the same Haku that Chihiro had found and rescued 8 years ago. She wanted to touch him, wanted to feel the warmth of his body, when suddenly his body scattered, and scales started to leave his body, followed the wind to the endless void of the night. Now there was only Chihiro standing on the balcony. She still stood there, smiling at herself. He met her. He had actually met her.

"Is everything alright?" Mako asked from inside the house.

"Yeah…" She mumbled, taking her collar out. The collar was shining, and the little dragon stone looked like it was yawning, then it curled itself into a ball, and rest its head on the hand, eyes closing and falling asleep. She carefully stroke the dragon, and it shivered its body at the sudden touch of her skin.

"Sleep well, Haku. I love you so much."

"Beautiful collar I see."

"Mako! What the…? Get in!"

**-O-**

**And now for the reviews' replies:**

**SAK00: Thanks for reading my story. I've recognized you through quite a lot of SA fanfic, and your name kept appearing in every single author's gratitude part :P Well I guess you can guess the funny part is all about, and I hope you like it :P**

**Alena White: Thanks! I'm still planning the story, and hope that this is still in the right track. :P**

**Sabila Foster: Thanks yawwwwwwww :D**

**And one more time, thanks for reading this story. Please leave a review. I need to know how good or bad my writing skill is. And Merry Christmas guys! Little dragon is out. Peace! :P**


	4. Solitary

**Hello everyone, PTMM here. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Got a little down these days, but maybe I just lost my way. Now when things have returned to normal, I can write this chapter for you. I guess you guys miss me a lot. Well, I MISS YOU SO MUCH!**

**Oh, and BTW, please don't kill me after reading this chapter. Seriously :P**

**LOST BUT NOT FORGOTTEN**

**Chapter 4: Solitary.**

**-O-**

'Mako! Mako! Wake up! I need to talk to you!'

Mako woke up with a start. She looked around, attempting to find the source of the voice, and felt kinda weird when not spotting anything. She was about to get back to sleep, when the voice broke out.

'Mako! Wake up! It's Haku!'

Mako began to look around slowly, and her eyes stopped at the corner of the room. Narrowing her eyes, she spotted the green light that lingered in the corner. It might be quite blur, but her eyes wouldn't tell her any lies, because then Haku stepped out of the corner, his eyes looked at her with urgent. This gave her a little confusion, since the Haku she knew, was always calm and kept the cool look on his face. But he was so different right now, and judging from his look, she guess he had been in quite a ruckus. His eyes were swollen like he was being beated up so bad. His hair looked like tree bushes, and some strands had fallen out of its place. There were a lot of bruises and cuts on his face and body. His clothes were torn off badly, revealing his hard yet heavily damaged chest. Mako was about to say something, when Haku put his hand on his lips, signaled her to stopped talking. Trying to keep herself from freaking out, she calmly looked at him.

'Don't talk out loud. I don't want to wake Chihiro up.' His voice echoed through her mind.

'Why do you come here? Already missing Chihiro?' She smirked, which quite annoyed Haku a bit.

'I don't come here to mess with you. I need you to do me a favor, please.' Mako surprised. This, was weird. Haku was actually being so good to her. Had the world turned upside down? But his voice wasn't the only thing that surprise her, but the words "please" that came out of his mouth. Oh boy. This must be something serious.

'Go on. I'm listening. What do you want me to do?'

'Fake death.' He talked as if this was a game to him.

'What?' Mako nearly screamed inside of her head, making Haku flinch. How could this happen? What had happened to that crazy dragon? Was he out of his mind? Why did he ask her to do this? It was impossible. There was no way she gonna do this. Not for the safety of Chihiro.

'Please Mako. Calm down.' Haku still tried his best to keep calm and remained the cold voice, though judging from his face, he really wanted to yell at her face.

'Who the hell are you? This is not Haku that I've known. The Haku I've known really care about Chihiro, ready to spend every single minute being be her side, and willing to risk his life for her. But this one, the one that asked me to break her heart, making her down even more, after everything has had just a little hope?' Mako ranting almost went on and on, if it wasn't for Haku's signal for her to stop.

'Two things. First, stop yelling at me. It causes me quite a headache, you know.' He pretended to have a bad headache by rubbing his temple so hard that Mako afraid that he was going to crush his head. 'And second, please understand for me. I have to do this. Chihiro's life is in danger. I need her to get here so I could watch over her. Please Mako.' His eyes was looking straight at her. The pleading and desperation in his eyes made her heart ache a bit. This was the same way she looked at him when they first met. _Way to go, Haku. You just make me want to cry now._

'Why? At least give me a reason first.' asked Mako.

'I can't tell you right now. I'm sorry. But I will tell you when we meet again. Bring her back here, and we can have a serious talk about this.'

'Why should I trust you?' Mako tended to looked away, pretended to be angry at Haku. Sensing a soft giggle from her, Haku smiled. 'Well then, I shall dump you again for bad behavior to your master. Bad cat!'

Mako furiously turned around, shooting daggers to Haku, who is technically laughing like a hysteria right now. 'Say that again, if you dare.'

Finding his calm back, he slowly said. 'Enough joke. Please do this for me. It's really important.'

'Why don't you tell her by your own?' asked Mako.

'I can't. That Yubaba has put a non-disclosure spell on me. I can't tell her about the Spirit World no more. You know that witch could be quite an annoyance. Everytime I did something that wasn't what she expected, she began putting spells on me. That witch, I tell you. I will find a way to get rid of her someday.' Haku clutched his hand, imagined Yubaba's face standing right in front of him. Oh how he want to hit her so bad.

'Ehem. You're spacing out again Haku.' said Mako, chuckled at his expression.

'Sorry.' He looked down, ashamed for having such a child's thought.

'Anyway, what happened? You look like the last time we met.' asked Mako, showing a little concern towards Haku.

'Don't worry about it. Just suddenly ran over a Bakudai. Man that thing was enormous. I cannot outran him, so that's why I got beated up.' Haku smiled, tried to relief the tension around.

'I told you before. Don't go to the forest. And you didn't listen to me.' Mako looked at him, death was written on her forehead. 'Fools. You wouldn't listen to a wicked cat, don't you.' Her sharp teeth was on and it was pointing towards Haku. Haku, on the other hand, didn't seem to back down to any challenge at all. He cracked open his mouth, revealing sharp and deathly canines. 'Just listen to me for once, Haku. If you don't, don't ask why I bite your flesh off you.'

'Go ahead if you can.' mocked Haku, but quickly hid his fangs away. 'Why are you keep changing the subject anyway?'

'Well because you…'

She didn't have a chance to finish the sentence, because out of the door, a loud bang sounded through the house, causing both of them to flinch. Mako instinctively lied down on the floor, while Haku staring out of the house, his eyes turned dark when he spotted a flying figure from afar.

'Hikoo. They're here.' said Haku, eyes still looking out of the doors. 'Do this for me please Mako, and I will do anything you want to repay you. I promise.'

'Okay, okay. Geez. What's wrong with you.' said Mako. 'Go on. Don't let me stand in your way.'

With that, Haku bowed his head, then shed his human form to transform into the beautiful and magnificent white dragon. Looking behind his shoulder, he saw Mako nodding his head. 'Goodbye for now.' Then he launched into the cold night. Mako still looked at him, her heart jumped a little when seeing two purple figures chasing him.

'Be safe Haku.' she whispered.

"What happened?" Chihiro stepped in, drowsily looked around. Mako put on her best smiled and walked towards her friend. "Nothing. Let's get back to sleep now." She guided Chihiro to the door of her bedroom, giving her no space to look behind her. She looked at Mako's shoulder to see a little white scale. _Was Haku here?_ She wondered. She tended to asked Mako about that, but her mind gave up, and then she fell into a deep slumber, completely forgot about the little scale on her friend's shoulder.

…

Chihiro opened her eyes, taking a quite big yawn. It had been such a long time since she had a good and decent sleep. She got up from the bed, looking around. This was weird. She remembered that Mako would wake her up every morning when she got up late, or was it still soon?

Chihiro turned her head to look at the clock. 9am, later than her average wake up hour. Thinking that Mako might still fast asleep right now, she smiled to herself, and dragged her body to the bathroom.

Half an hour had past, and she finally finished freshening herself up. She was about to sit on her desk to begin her work when Mako suddenly went through her mind. Knowing that she had to check on her friend, she went out of the door, and headed downstair. She was confused when not seeing Mako in the kitchen. Never had Mako left the kitchen when she came down. This was strange.

"Mako, are you there?" Chihiro called from the stairs, but there was no answer. Maybe she was joking at her. After all, she called Mako 'wicked' for a reason.

"Mako, I'm not kidding. Come out now. It's not funny anymore, you hear me?" But silence took the place. She began to panic. Maybe she went out to buy something. But if she did, then she would have left the note on the fridge. And there was nothing on the fridge.

"Mako, come out now, please." Chihiro's voice had became a little shaken of fear. She came down, went to the kitchen and looked for her friend in every single corner that she knew, but to no avail. Oh god, what was this girl thinking inside of her head right now.

"Mako! Where are you?" She screamed on top of her lungs, but her voice echoed through the villa, which made a really good job to scare Chihiro even more. Thinking that her friend might have had troubled, she headed to the big gate, and looked around. The grocery store to the mere right of her house was still there, safe and sound. The coffee shop was still working, and the flower shop was still open, and it was having a lot customers. That was the only 3 places Mako could be.

Thinking that she might pass out in her room, she ran inside of the house, and rushed to her room. It was closed. She was getting impatient now. Knocking hard on the door, she cried out loud. "Mako! Come out now!"

But there was no answer. Not a single sound came out of the room. Something was wrong. Really wrong. She used all of her strength to push open of the door. After hitting the door with her shoulder, the lock broke and the door was opened. She slid open the door, just to see the horror scene right in front of her eyes. Chihiro slumped to the ground, tears filled her eyes, her lips trembling and her whole body was shaking. She tried to say something, but her lips refused to open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now.

Mako was hung by a rope around her neck. Her eyes were wide open and looked at the ceiling. Her body was stiff but her hand still held the letter tightly. Her hair was quite a mess, and some of her strands had fallen to the ground. Her ragged clothes was moving following the rhythm of the wind. Her mouth looked as if she was trying to say one last word.

Upon spotting the letter, Chihiro took it out, and read the letter carefully. Mako's handwriting was a bit shaken, must have been thinking irrational. She read every single word, and tried to remember her friend's last words.

_Dear Chihiro,_

_If you're reading this letter, it means that I'm now far away and enjoying my own life for good. I'm sorry for making you sad. It's just that I don't want to ruin the happiness between you and your lover ever again._

_I want to thank you for taking care of me for those last years. It had been very grateful to live next to you. Sometimes you were my pal, always shared your thoughts with me, talked to me, listen to what I said, and most of all, always be there when I was down. I just wanted to call you sister, but how could I? After all, I always consider you my master. And your servant had just betrayed you, by leaving you in the middle of this mess. I'm so sorry master. I just don't have the guts to face you. Please forgive me for what I've done._

_If you allow, please finish my last wish. That is live well and stay close to the dragon you love. I always admire you of how you always get the better lover, better life, better house…I'm jealous of you. But after all, that's fate, and there is nothing I can change. I can't get mad at you for no reason right now. Fear not, because I'm not leaving your side. I will still be your servant for the rest of the eternity, even you don't like me. And don't even think of hiring a new one, because I will try my best to kick that one out and keep you by my side._

_I'm so sorry master. Please spare the life of this humble servant._

_Your loyal maid,_

_Mako._

Chihiro read the letter over and over again, carefully checked every word to see if she was wrong somewhere. But no, she wasn't. Mako had commited suicide, and she left this letter for her. What a stupid girl! She shouldn't have done that. She could have talked to her about this. She could…she could…she could try to talk to her if she didn't like anything. After all, she was her…friend…

Chihiro tore the letter, crushing it up into a ball, then tossed it out of the windows. She didn't want to see anything more. She had had enough. Every single one that she loved slowly slipped away from her very hand. First is her parents, then her only friend. And she wondered if the dragon she loved was going to do the same to her.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize the ball she had thrown out was thrown back in. Looking up the see it, she felt strange. Sure she had thrown it away, but why did it come back?

"You know, littering is not good for the environment." came a familiar voice from behind her. Hope was blooming inside of her heart. He was here. He was actually here. She could feel the happiness warming her heart. She turned around, only to see the wicked smile flash through her eyes. "But it's good for me."

Chihiro took a step backward, her eyes still looking at the one standing in front of her. The man had the same white hakama, the blue shorts just like Haku when she last saw him, but there was something different from him. He didn't have those green pools that made her melt everytime she thought about them, instead, there was only a deadly red. If looks could kill, she would probably end up lying here with a pool of blood covering her body. His hair was a dark color with some red stains that stood out of the vast and long river of hair. Her skin was a freaking pale one, indicate that he might have been fasting for a long time. But the thing that scared her the most is the sharp canines that were intended to rip every part of her body out.

"Who…who are…you?" Her voice trembling under her breath.

"What do you talking about. It's me, Haku. The dragon that you forever fall in love." He smiled, which sent chills down her spine.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she continued speaking. "Why…why are you…here?"

"You talk too much for a human. And that's why" he lifted his finger and pointed at her forehead. "I don't want to see you. Ever. Again."

Dark light then came out of his finger, and hit directly at her forehead. Chihiro was knocked back, her whole body stunned at the sudden impact. Panting heavily, she stared at the one who called himself Haku. He was laughing at her, laughing at the misery she was through. No, this wasn't true. This was not what supposed to happen. I was supposed to live happily ever after with my dragon in the place that we truly belonged…This is not…

She felt incredibly dizzy, and soon after that, she fell the ground, unconcious. The dark, cold and blank space seemed so scary, but she couldn't move anything nor opened her mouth to speak.

"Good. Now we have the girl. Let's get that dragon." With that, he snapped his finger and dissipated into the air, leaving Chihiro lying on the floor in the middle of the room's mess. The sun soon began to set, and the sky kept getting darker, till there was only darkness that surround the room.

**-O-**

**Sabila Foster: I've already fixed it. And thanks a lot for pointing that out :P Well I want Haku to be quite a bastard, and hope this will help :D**

**To all the Japanese names in this chapter, its meaning is quite simple. Bakudai means 'enormous', Hikoo means 'flying', and Haku means…well you already knows. SYKE!**

**Goodbye for now. I will update after a couple of days, so don't wait for me. Just kidding. Hahahaha :D**


	5. Desperation

**(Already moved the A/N part to the bottom of the chapter)**

**LOST BUT NOT FORGOTTEN**

**Chapter 5: Desperation.**

**-O-**

'_I don't want to see you. Ever. Again…'_

Chihiro woke up with a start. Panting heavily, she darted her eyes around the room. She tried to recall what had happened before she blacked out, only to find out that her friend had gone. Her tears threatened to spill out, but she held it back, for it was not the time for her to cry.

Using the last of her strength to sit up, she leaned her back at the wardrobe. This was weird, she thought. Mako wouldn't be so hot-tempered like that. If anything had happened, she would definitely come to her and tell her everything. She never knew how to hold grief or get mad of something. She never concealed or hide anything from her. She was never a bad friend, always cared for other's feelings, and devoted her whole life for everybody around her's best sake. And yet right now, she had committed suicide in front of her.

Something smelt fishy, maybe too fishy.

She looked around the room again, her eyes paying an extreme attention to everything around her. She noticed there was something wrong. If she was gullible, she would think that this was actually a suicide.

But unfortunately, she wasn't.

She tried to collect the information from the scene and racked her brain to connect all of the clues.

First, if this was a suicide, then why were all of the clothes in the closet, the papers on her desk, and the bedsheet so tidy and orderly like this? Sure if she was tortured or having a hard time, she would naturally destroyed everything in the room. But not this.

Second, she noticed her hand. There wasn't any single scars or bruises or cuts that came from her devastation process. If she were destroying things, there must be something that stuck on her hands, like splinters of woods, or small piece of broken glass, or maybe a little remnants of her favorite costume. But there was none, which made her confuse even more.

Third, as she examined her friend's face, she found something that she hadn't seen at her friend before, the thing that she would never show to anyone, even her best friends.

Relief.

Did she feel relief to leave this world? Did she feel happy that she could leave Chihiro's side and abandoned her here, like her parents had? Thoughts after thoughts flew through her mind as she wandered at all the possibilities that could happen. She traced back to every single time she had with her friend to find the cause of this, but to no avail. She couldn't find anything that could be the trigger for this. She never messed with anyone, or got angry for no reason. She was always so kind and generous. But why this happened will still be a big mystery. Maybe she was holding for so long that she couldn't take it anymore, so she ended up like this. But she skipped that thought at once, because she knew Mako wouldn't be so wimple like that. She thought for more opportunities, but found none, when suddenly one thought floated in her mind.

Maybe she was being controlled by someone.

That was a possibility, and it did make sense at all. Maybe someone wanted to blackmail her or something, so he forced her to do this. But why? If there was any intruders in this house, the alarm bell should have rung. But it didn't. So how could someone control her? Telekinesis? That was impossible. There was no way Mako could fall for that childish trick.

She was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized that the doorbell was ringing. Someone was at the door. She carefully lifted her friend's body up and gently put her friend on the bed. She placed her hands on her chest, and dusted all of her body, before going out of the door and closed it silently. Stepping down the stairs, she noticed the quiet space when Mako wasn't around, which added into her sadness the fear of living alone. She used to live with someone around her, and it would be very difficult without someone's company next to her.

Pushing all of the rotten thoughts to the back of her mind, she clicked opened the big door, and stepped outside. There, outside of the gate, was a boy wearing a red shirt, a red hat and a creamy pair of pants. His hands were holding a box with a letter attached to it. Upon seeing her, the boy shouted out loud. "Delivery!"

Chihiro rushed to the big gate, not wanting to make the boy waiting anymore. Removing the lock and open the gate, she made way for the boy to come in, but he stood outside, refused to step in.

"Go in please. You must be tired." said Chihiro, offered the boy the way.

"No thanks ma'am. I'm in a hurry right now. So maybe next time." At that, he quickly bowed his head, and looked up again. "Oh and by the way, special delivery." He put the box to the offered hands of Chihiro. She took the box, signed the paper and gave him a grateful smile. But before the boy turned around and walked to his bike, she called him back.

"What is it that you want ma'am?" asked the boy with his energetic voice.

"First of all." She sighed. "Don't call me ma'am. I'm only 18, for God's sake. Call me Chihiro if you want, or Chi like what my friends call me."

"Okay." The boy bowed again.

"Second, quit being so polite in front of me. There is only me here, so I'm not gonna complain about you working inefficiently or some sort. Just be normal here." She smiled at him, which gave him a hint to drop the worker's mask.

"Thanks."

"And third, I need to ask you this." asked Chihiro, her voice became wobble like she was about the cry. The boy noticed this, so he leaned closer, and put his hand on her shoulder, which caused her to look up.

"Hey what's wrong?" The boy asked with his calm voice.

"It's nothing. I just want to ask you this. Have you suffered the pain of losing the one you love most?" The sudden question made the boy confuse. But soon, he returned with a calm smile. He carefully lifted her chin up, making her look straight at his eyes. Her eyes locked with his, and widen to see the deep brown irises, just like hers. Rarely have she seen someone whose eyes looked just like her. She looked at those eyes, searching for anything in his eyes. There were a lot of emotions mixing together, but there was one that stood out among others.

Understanding.

Upon noticing this, she widened her eyes, which caused the boy to chuckle.

"Do my eyes have something funny or hilarious?" asked the boy with a humorous tone.

"Nothing." She looked down and blushed. But all of a sudden she felt a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see the boy staring right at her. "It's okay to let emotions flow. Sometimes that's the best medicine. Don't let anyone judge you when you show the fragile side of you. People have their times too you know. Not all can be strong and tough. That will turn people into statues. Just be yourself. That's what make people pleased, and most of all, that's what make me pleased."

That gave her a little blush. She looked down, not daring to look at his playful eyes. Somehow it gave her a chill in the back, since it reminded her of the eyes of her used-to-be lover.

That horrible eyes.

A tears slid down her cheek at the thought. The boy noticed this, then leaned closer to her, and used the palm of his hand to wipe her tears away.

"Now now. Don't cry." He cooed her, his voice was so soft that only made her to cry more and more. Whatever he did, the image of the kind-hearted bot appeared. It kept haunting her mind, leaving her no space left to think. His eyes, his smile, his touch, everything kept running and running, making her head hurt. She clutched her head and fell to her knees. That was the last straw. There was no way she gonna take this. It was too much for her.

She started sobbing in the boy's shirt, making it wet in the process. The boy, however, didn't protest, but standing still, and let the poor girl let her emotion out. He had never witnessed anyone crying in front of him, so this was quite new to him. He gently put his hand on her back, kept patting it to coax her, but to no avail. On the contrary, it made her cry harder. The boy started worrying for not knowing what to do. He tried to sooth her, but it just seemed to make everything worse and worse.

'Please stop crying.' He prayed inside of his head.

But out of the blue, she stopped crying. She looked up, only to find the terrified look on his face. Upon seeing that, she laughed, which startled the boy.

"Wha…what…happ…happened?" babbled the boy.

"You look like someone who had never seen anyone cry before. Does this weird to you?" asked Chihiro, as if nothing had happened.

"Well, I haven't. But I've learned a lot right now." He tried to put on his best smile to cover the fear in his heart, but nothing went through Chihiro's eagle eyes, since she glared at him. "Liar."

"Wha…?" But before he could say anything else, she put a finger on his mouth. "Don't talk anymore. Just leave. And thank you for being here with me. I'm really appreciated. And don't worry about the time. I know your boss, so when you get back, you can tell him that Chi caused you to be late. He'll understand. If not, give me a call, immediately." Her voice became hard as rock again, and the boy simply nodded, not having the guts to cross the line with her.

"Yes ma'am. Since you've said so, I'll be on my way now." He headed to his bike, then turned around to face her. "Good day to you ma'am." He bowed his head, which made Chihiro round her eyes.

"I told you, dump that politeness here. We are friends, remember? Friends don't do polite things with each other." She smiled.

"Well then, see you again, Chi." He smiled, jumped on his bike.

"That's better." said Chihiro. "Wait."

The boy turned around to face her.

"What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Akairo."

...

Chihiro closed the door behind her, and walked to the living room. It had been quite a long time since she last came here, and everything just got dustier every second pass by. Carefully stepped on the floor to avoid breaking the rotten woods, Chihiro looked like she was dancing around the room, and her partner, the box she was holding in her hand, gliding elegantly with the rhythm of the sweet tango. After a while, she reached the table. Blowing the dust off the table, she put the box on it, and removed the cobwebs on the sofa behind her. Then she sat down, her eyes kept staring at the box while her mind drifted away from her usual thought.

Everything seemed so wrong right now. People she loved, one after another, left her here alone and enjoy the fun of not having her by their sides. While she was rotten here, maybe everyone was having fun and played along with each other, of course without her. Her heart hurt with all the thoughts. She guessed up in Heaven, the Gods might be very happy and delightful to ruin her life, her mind, her body, everything she had. Sometimes she really hated Gods, or more specifically, spirits. She hated the way they all looked down to humans and every kind that was not theirs. Sure humans might have destroyed the environment, poisoned the river and the air, chopped down trees. But didn't they see what inside of us? Didn't they see there were still organizations that cared about the environment, and sacrificed every second of their lifes to restore what was lost? Didn't they see there were people who trusted in them, and worshipped them, just to be thrown away and treated like trash just because of one misact? Why could they be so ruthless like that?

"Well, that's it. I have no faith in everything starting from now. Don't tell me to believe in anything, including Gods, angels, demons, devils, spirits, and…" Her voice became choked with emotions. That final word was so hard to say out loud. Inside she wanted to scream it out, but her mouth and tongue refused. Finding the courage, she yell his name out. "…and especially Haku!"

Thinking about him made her feel very angry. Her whole body shook, and her hand clenched into a fist as the picture of her riding on the dragon's back appeared. Why did he never show up? Why did he leave her like this, in the middle of the mayhem. She was collapsing right now, and he never showed up the encourage her. Where was he when she need him most? Sometimes she hated him so much that every single thought of him in her mind would turn into ash instantly. She kept that thought in her mind, only to cry silently at night when she realized how stupid she was.

Well since everything had become the worst it could be, she didn't care about anything more. After all, all the bad things had happened to her, what could happened more? "Yeah, nothing can bother me right now, since even the worst thing has happened. I just won't care anymore. Not one bit."

Then she regained her composure, trying to find her inner peace, then her eyes dropped on the box. She slowly opened the box, to find out that there was only a letter and a poster in a quite big box. Taking the letter out, she removed the cover carefully, in case it was sent to the wrong place. She saw a little light that sparkling inside. Curiosity rose up within her, and she took the shiny thing out. It was a poster, maybe a circus' poster. She read the poster carefully, not wanting to miss a single words. Her eyes widen when her eyes skimmed through the words again, again and again.

**Dream Departure presents**

**THEATER OF DREAMS**

**For one night only.**

**We invite you, Ogino Chihiro, to the one and only night in the whole world. Hope you will join us in our Theater of Dreams, where your wildest dreams can come true. Be there, and lift any suspicions that lingered in your heart, and make your dream come true.**

**We are waiting for your appearance, Ogino Chihiro.**

**Headmaster of Dream Departure.**

**N.K.N.**

She was stunned. Questions started to form in her head. How did they know her name? How did they know where she live, how she felt, what she was thinking? Maybe they had spies? Maybe they were watching her? She had no idea how this happened, but the words had an effect on her. She really wanted her dreams to come true, and this ad seemed to tell her the truth. She had promised to herself that she would never trust in anything ever again. But her heart didn't give in. It wanted her to take this chance. Maybe after this, she would feel better, overcame with difficulties and became a better person then.

"Well, I gotta try this." She mumbled to herself.

Skimmed through the poster again, she checked the time. 9pm at Last Ambition Theater in the very center of the city. Seemed good to her.

"Okay then. Let see if I can turn my fate into something better."

**-O-**

**Hello guys, it's PTMM. I'm so so so so sorry for not uploading anything. I was so caught up with studying (seriously, teachers kept throwing homework at us, and that sucks), but I always remember to sit on the computer and type this. This is the first part of the first epic moment in this story. I've planned this for months, and finally I can get into this. Thanks everyone who reads and follows my story, especially Sabila Foster for reviewing my chapters. I'll turn Haku into "bad" guy, you know :P See you for now. Bye!**

**Oh and BTW, the name "Akairo" means "red" :P**


	6. Theater of Dreams - part 1

**LOST BUT NOT FORGOTTEN**

**Chapter 6: Theater of Dreams (part 1).**

**-O-**

Chihiro checked her watch again. 8.30pm, and the cab was still not coming for her yet. She stood outside of the gate, and started to began loosing patience, since she would be there late, which was definitely not a good thing. For this special night, she chose a short pink dress that she loved the most, and only wore it on special occasion. Her pink cheeks added a brighter color to the beautiful make-up face. She tried not to makeup too much so she would look like a ghost. Her hair now had been tied up to a bun, and was held back by the purple hairband. She remembered taking it from her dear granny, Zeniba. She wore her favorite high-heels that was specially made for her. It had a light pink color, matching with her dress. On both side of the heels, there was a slim but long white line that ran along the length of the heels, making it look like it was angel's wear. She remembered making this herself, and when she was working on the model, the memories of her riding on Haku's back flashed, and she came up with the idea of adding the line. It shimmered in the dark, and when she walked, it glittered like stars that shone the ground below it. She smiled to herself. It had been 8 years since she last wore this, and she still looked so cute now.

After what seemed like 5 minutes more, a cab came to her house. It stopped in front of the gate, next to the girl. Then the window was lowered down, and the driver pull his head out. His eyes scanned on Chihiro's outfit, and widened at her gorgeous appearance.

"My Chihiro! You look so beautiful today! On a date or something?" asked the driver with a funny voice.

"No uncle. I'm going to the theater." Chihiro simply answered.

"What theater then?"

"The Theater of Dreams."

He shrugged his shoulder. "Never heard of it."

"It's in the middle of the city, don't you know?"

"Nah. I'm not interested in crowded place. It killed my brain so hard." He said, but realize something. He stepped out of the cab, and walked towards her. He opened the cab door, and pretended to be a servant.

"Please step in, fair lady. It's an honour to escort the beautiful and magnificent damsel to the theater with all my life."

Chihiro laughed, and punched slightly on his shoulder. "Don't kidding with me anymore, I'm late now."

"Then please come inside the comfy ride. I shall take you to the place you want to go. It's an honour to serve you, ma'am." He put on his best smile, but it seemed that Chihiro was not up to it. Her mind darkened, but still tried her best to keep a calm face.

She stepped into the cab. He then closed the door, and quickly get inside. Starting the engine, he looked at the mirror to check Chihiro. Seeing her sitting quite comfortably on the couch, he smiled. "Well then, if you are ready, then here we go, ma'am."

"Just go please." Chihiro said with a stern voice, but couldn't afford to hold back the smile, so she burst out laughing, causing the man to laugh too. And the cab drove away into the night. Feeling good, Chihiro smiled, and look out of the window. This would be the night she would never forget. Maybe. Hope for the best to happen.

…

After a half an hour ride, Chihiro arrived at the theater. She was kinda surprise when the theater was exceptionally crowded tonight. There was so many people, some of whom she guessed were foreigners from countries around the world. She could recognize some English, Germans, Americans, Vietnamese, and so many more. But most of them she failed to guess where they came from. Maybe they looked different from what she saw on TV. She definitely needed to do a lot of researches.

Stepping on the marble steps, she looked down to avoid being looked at by everyone around. She could imagine people laughing at her for her ridiculous clothes, which only made her embarrass even more. She bolted ahead to quickly get inside so she wouldn't face them anymore. She was about to go in, when an arm suddenly caught her back. She looked up, to see the usher looking at her. She blinked her eyes, which made the man laughed.

"Is there something in my face?" asked the man with a calm voice.

She quickly blushed, and looked away. "It's…nothing."

"May I see your ticket please?" He asked, and showed his hand. Chihiro looked for the poster in her wallet, took it out and gave it to the man. He skimmed through the poster given by Chihiro, his face became serious when seeing her name. He then turned the poster around, and used his little light to search for something on it. Upon spotting something, he widened his eyes and turned his attention to the girl standing before her. He looked at her, even more bewildered than earlier.

"I'm sorry Ogino-san. Forgive me for being so rude." He quickly bowed his head, to Chihiro's surprise. "This way please." He signaled her to go ahead. Chihiro walked in, with the man following her. She walked from the gate, to the long hallway, and finally reached the theater. She gapped, impressed at how big and large the theater was. She looked at the stage. It was well-prepared, well maybe that was what she thought, because a large red curtain had blocked all the things from the stage. If they had decided to choose a place this big, then the show must be very very good and famous. She admired at how beautiful it looked from here. Then her eyes turned to the lines of chairs. From her view, it looked just like a tide of blood ran through her. She stepped ahead, and turned around to contemplate the balcony. Once again, her mouth gapped as she was astounded by how it looked like floating red clouds in the sky. With the lights illuminate the whole room, the theater looked quite stunning. Now she knew why everyone liked to go to the theater.

She walked for a couple of minutes, before the usher told her to come to the front seat. He also told her that the line she was seating was for special guest only, and she was the earliest one. She smiled, noticing how the man laughed. He had never seen a special guest came early and actually respected him. He was about to say something, when he checked the watch.

"I gotta go now. I'll leave you here for now. Enjoy the show." He said, waving at her. She waving back at him, seeing how nice he was. If he had more time, she would definitely find out more about him. He turned around, and walked to the hallway. And soon, after about 10 minutes, the theater was filled with people. There was no seat left, and all of the special guest had arrived. She smiled in excitement. Oh boy, this night was gonna be perfect. She comforted herself on the seat, prepare for the show to start.

…

'_Showtime! Makoto, are you ready?'_

'_I'm ready. Let's get this show on the road.'_

…

When the crowd was still excited about what happened next, the light suddenly went out, which made everyone shout out in exhilaration. Then a loud voice boomed through the theater.

"Since ancient times…"

'Oh boy, this is gonna be good.' She talked to herself, trying her best to not jump up.

"…magic has born into this worlds, but nobody, nobody has the courage to admit the power of it. They don't have the courage to acknowledge even the brightest light…" Then suddenly every single light in the theater was turned on, making the theater so bright that everyone had to bring their hands up to cover their eyes. Then after less than a second, all the lights went off again. "…or the deepest abyss."

"Welcome to our show, ladies and gentlemen. And today, we will bring faith to you, to show everyone that magic still exist in this modern world, to remind everyone that there's a world that lives side by side with our world. And before the show starts, please turn off all your electrical devices, flashlight, candles, lightsticks, everything that can light up the place. We need you to trust us in this show, and that's the first step of doing that."

Then everyone took their phones out, either turned off the power or turned off the flash of the camera.

"Very well then. You have earned our respect. And therefore…" Silence filled the theater, but soon, there was a hoarse voice sounded from the back of the theater. Everyone turned around, but they couldn't see anything. All they could imagine was that something had happened down there.

"Oh boy. It seemed that we have a problem right now." The voice continued. "There's someone in this theater has been chosen by the flying souls around here. They seems to consider about that person. Wait!" When the voice stopped, a piercing scream boomed the whole room, making everyone cringe in annoyance. Then the stage light turned on. There was only one on, and it was pointing straight towards the seat in the middle. In the center of the spotlight was a tall man dressing in a black suit, and he was kneeling down at an audience. His pointy teeth was about to suck every single droplets of blood in the victim's body. But upon seeing everyone staring at me, he stood up, regained his composure. Tidying his clothes, he began to speak.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. I was about to tell this audience a story. But it seems that I can't do this now." He smiled, looked at every single eyes that stared right at him. Some of them had fears, hatred, despise, but the others held curiosity and joy. After coughing a little, he made his way to the stage.

"I'm sorry for causing that hideous mess back there. Let me introduce, I'm Makoto Tamashi, and I'm your host today." Then he bowed, and a round of applause welcomed him. Chihiro was quite stunned at how handsome this man was. He had quite short black hair that hung at his shoulder. His bangs were a complete straight line across his forehead. His eyes were a pure black, and it seemed to always hold playfulness in it. There was always a smile appeared on his face. His black suit simply lifted the beauty of the slim body in the very center of the stage.

And he began to speak. His soft voice was starting to find its way to her heart and just attempting to kill. "Welcome to the Theater of Dreams, where even your wildest dreams can come true. It's only held once every years, and everyone sitting here has the biggest privilege, since only the suitable one was chosen to be here, in this very sacred place."

Then he began to walk around the stage. "This stage was chosen for a reason. People said that this place was…" He swiftly turned to everyone, and he lowered his voice to make it seem mysterious. "…haunted."

Upon hearing the last words, the whole theater was going crazy. Some of them began to panic, and made their ways to the entrance door. But it was lock, much to Makoto's joy. "You can't get out now. Nobody can leave this place, and don't bother call the police. They already know about this, and no one is gonna here to help you." He said with a wicked smiled followed. But he calmed down, and talked with the most soothing voice he could find. "But don't worry. I'm here to help you, and that's why we made this show, to teach everyone to trust. Trust in me, and I'll guide you through all of the things that lurks around every corner of this theater. So now, please come to your seat, and worry not."

After that, everyone began to find their ways back to the seat. Chihiro remained, and found it fascinating of how calm yet playful his voice could be. 'He must be very good.' she thought.

After a minute, everyone had got back on their seats. He began to speak. "Well then. Let's get this show continue. We are here to teach you valuable lessons about life, here and other. But it will be nothing if we just talk. So in the next few hours, you will witness plays, and inside of each play there is a lesson that we want to give you. These plays are true stories, stories of some of you here. Look to your right." There was a soft sound back at the crowd as they look at their seats. "There's a red button. Everytime you see yourself in the play, just press the button. Don't by shy if you're the only one to press, because even there is only 1 person pressing the button, it's still a joy to us. Moreover, if you know that this is your story, press the button too. That's all we can ask for now."

"So now." He spoke, and raised his hands up. "Shall we begin?" and he snapped his finger. Suddenly, all the lights went out again, signaling that the first play was about to start.

…

'_Hey Chikyu, get back here! We are live now!'_

'_Coming!'_

…

**A/N: Okay so you have notice 2 types of writings there, and from now until the end of this chapter, there will be 2 parts. The normal one is the play, and the italic one is backstage's talks :P**

…

It was a dark Saturday night. The clouds were thick and connected themselves together, making them look like a black carpet that ran along the sky. There was no moon to be seen, and stars looked like little pecks of dust in the far far away land. The sky turned a quite dreadful red, the sign of it starting to rain. And soon, rain started to pour.

On the roads, there was nobody left. All houses were empty and abandoned, making the whole scenery look just like a haunted town in the horror movies. A tornado swept through, pulling everything with it. Houses, cars, trees, lightposts, etc. The government had ordered everyone to evacuate. Some of them were lucky to get out before the horrendous tropical storm arrived. But others were just tough luck. Bodies laid here and there in the corner of the road, only to make the surroundings look more tragedic.

In the quiteness of the town, a small weep could be heard. There, in one of a crooked corner, a little girl was curling up, feeling scared of everything that happened. She was wearing what used to be a beautiful red clothes, but torn a bit with impact. Her face was full of scars and bruises, probably because she was hit by things around her when she was hiding from the storm. She didn't wear any shoes, but she didn't feel cold. She crawled in the corner, her whole body shaken with fear.

After a while, she poked her head out, only to see nothing out there. Then she carefully stepped out of the corner, and walked to the street. Her feet made a contact with the cold ground, but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about now is…

"Mom! Dad! Where are you!" She cried out loud, her tears threatened to burst. She darted her eyes around, but saw no one.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you! I'm scared!" She cried out again, now even her snivel started to drop. She hissed back the snivel, wiped her tears and started to walk. She walked along the big street, looking around. A sense of dead and lost flew through her, and she shivered at the thought of her parents gone away from her.

"Mom! Dad!" She screamed on top of her lung, hoping for a single response, but to no avail. There was no one there to answer her call. There was no one there to hear her cry. There was no one there but her. She was all alone in this creepy place.

Soon her legs began to buckle. She wanted to walk, even run, to find her parents, but her legs gave up. She fell to the hard ground, the pain in her chest and arm was starting to get into her. She held back her tears, as she tried to null the pain. Her heart attack had relapsed. She laid on the ground, curling up into a ball. Her eyes shut tightly in an effort to bear the pain. But her heart attack was getting worse and worse, and she no longer had any medicine with her.

This was it. This was over. She would die here, coldly and meaninglessly. She would never see her parents again, and she would become a lonely ghost that nobody even dare to look or come. She would rot here, in this town, alone. The thought of it made her cringe a bit, but she tried to subside. She closed her eyes, awaiting death to come.

Then she heard footsteps behind her. She thought, this was it. Reaper had finally come to pick her up and take her to hell. She stiffened her body, ready for what to come.

But it never happened.

Instead, a hand simply touched her shoulder. She startled when a warm breath touch her delicate skin. The warm started to spread through her body. She opened her eyes, and surprised when she realize that, she was not dead yet. She was about to turn her head to see who was behind her, when a hand sudden held her head back, preventing her from turning around.

"Now now, just lie down there. You are badly hurt now." A soft and calm voice sounded from the back.

"My, what a beautiful girl." The voice continued. "Why are you lying out here? It's started to cold now." She could feel a hand touch at her forehead. "You are catching a fever now. C'mon. Let me get you into a warmer place."

She was so surprise that she didn't notice hands scooped her up, and held her in bridal style. She slowly lifted her head up, to meet the one who was helping her out. She looked at him, curious and quite stunned at how handsome he was. He had short blond hair, a beautiful eyes with purple irises that flashed with pleasure. He was wearing a deep black hakama, and a pair of wooden clogs that sounded harmoniously together. The warm spread from his body was so comfortable, and she snuggled to feel more. Noticing this, the man looked down at her, and he smiled.

"Hold still. You're heavy though." His soft voice sounded like a symphony of emotions mixing together.

Her body shook, probably from the cold. He noticed this, and quickly set her down next to a wall. He took off his shirt, and wrapped it around her body. Then he picked her up again, and they walked for a while more before the girl began to break the silence.

"Who…are you?" her voice shaken.

"You can call me Murasaki." He said, not forget to put his best smile.

"Why are you…" but before she could say anything else, a hand ran to her mouth. "Now now, don't talk too much. You're tired now. So sleep for a while. It's not good to talk too much when you're tired." He chuckled, and lowered his head to kiss her forehead. She comforted herself in the warmth of his body, and her eyes soon drifted close. She wanted to say thanks to the man, but her mind had given up, so she decided to say thanks to him later when she woke up.

"Don't worry." He silently spoke. "I'll take good care of you, sister."

…

**A/N: Sorry everyone for that freaking long update. Those last couples of days were crazy with homework, and I tried my best to finish those and dragged myself to the computer to write this. About this, this is a 2-part maybe-6000-word chapter. I got this idea when I was alone in the balcony and watched the sky, when suddenly, all of my old memories returned. Some were just so painful, while some were so funny. So I came up with this. Hope you guys like this.**

**And I'm terribly sorry for the bad writing. So much distraction here so I couldn't focus much. But don't worry, I will update this chapter in one or two days. Until then, excuse me :D**

**You can review to tell me about this chapter, because I want to know how bad my writing can be.**

**Well that's all for now. C U L8R :D**


End file.
